


Grimmauld Place

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BL, Drarry, Harco, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Navidad de Harry y Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	Grimmauld Place

Draco está un poco estresado, la semana está siendo caótica, y no es que antes no lo fuesen, pero desde que su madre falleció es como si su trabajo se hubiese multiplicado por cinco. No tiene bastante con lidiar con el dolor de haber perdido a su madre siendo tan joven, apenas acaba de cumplir treinta y dos, la esperanza de vida de los magos supera los cien, esperaba tener a su madre hasta ser un anciano él mismo, pero una enfermedad había querido llevársela antes y aún no termina de asimilarlo. Ella era la única persona en la que había confiado y que le quería genuinamente.

Cualquiera que le conozca un poco puede apreciar que no tiene un buen día. Se quita las gafas que lleva para presionar el puente de la nariz a ver si de esa forma su dolor de cabeza se suaviza un poco. Cuando se siente así, prefiere no usar hechizos ópticos, pues a la larga solo empeoran el dolor y la sensación de que la cabeza la va a explotar. Aun tiene muchas cosas que hacer, enviar todos los formularios de los casos que se cerraron la semana pasada y además necesita achicar la montaña de papeleo sobre la herencia de su madre que hace semanas que tendría que haber empezado a mover por si hay algo urgente, pero al que aún no ha tenido el valor de meter mano. Durante un rato se plantea contratar a un abogado que le ayude con el proceso; además de la pereza y la escasez de tiempo, tiene cero interés en remover entre las pertenencias de su madre ahora mismo. Es muy pronto, se dice, y además sabe que le va a tomar mucho tiempo una vez empiece y ahora no se lo puede permitir. Tendrán que esperar.

Mientras cavila, oye a alguien golpear la puerta con fuerza.

—Adelante —dice sin quitar los ojos de sus pergaminos.

El ruido de una pila de papeles cayendo sobre su escritorio hace que detenga lo que está haciendo y mire por fin a la persona que hay frente a él. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al encontrarse con el mismísimo Harry Potter frente a él.

—¿Qué se te... ? 

No le da tiempo a terminar la frase sin que Potter le interrumpa.

—¡Grandísimo hijo de…! —él tampoco la termina—, ¿como se puede ser tan rastrero… tan cabrón?

—Aun cuando no me intimidas en lo más absoluto —replíca sin que su gesto cambie ante semejante despliegue de insultos—, podrías al menos ser lo suficientemente considerado para explicarme a qué viene esta sandez. 

—Déjate de tantos formalismos, Mafoy y haz el favor de sacarte el palo del culo, a mi no me vale tu palabrería para nada.

Draco se levanta y lo enfrenta. 

—¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto? 

El gryffindor acerca tanto su cara que por un segundo se ve tentado a dar un paso atrás, pero él no se achanta ante nadie.

—Hay que ser muy rastrero para, siendo uno de los magos más ricos del país, intentar quitarle el hogar a un niño de 13 años, que además, es huérfano. El día que repartieron los sentimientos seguramente estarías ocupado convirtiéndote en un mortífago. 

El aliento del hombre frente a él le golpea la cara, pero no tan fuerte como sus palabras. Le duelen más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir. 

—Sigo sin pillar una maldita palabra de lo que estás diciendo Potter. Y si vuelves a llamarme mortifago, me da igual que seas un auror, te voy a sacar de aquí aunque sea sin magia y atado, así termine en Azkaban. 

Pero esta vez no responde con palabras y le arrea un puñetazo que Draco cree que le ha partido la nariz. Pero no contento con eso, le lanza los papeles que traía en la mano a la cara y todos vuelan por la habitación.

Y sin más desaparece sin decir ni una palabra. Draco no necesita pellizcarse para ver si ha sido una alucinación pues su nariz ya le duele bastante.

  
  


Decir que está furioso es poco. Tiene ganas de maldecir a alguien, de utilizar una imperdonable. De utilizarla contra Malfoy. Y él pensando que había cambiado. Menudo gilipollas. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿irse a San Mungo a comerse a los bebés recién nacidos? menudo bastardo. 

Se para en el baño del ministerio durante un momento a recomponerse. Se lava las manos en las que aún tiene un poco de sangre de Malfoy. Su estúpida sangre pura. También se echa un poco de agua fría en la cara y se mira en el espejo. No se ha reconocido allí dentro. No sabe que le ha pasado. Aunque mentiría si dijese que se arrepiente.

Entra en el despacho de Hermione dando un portazo sin importarle nada y se sienta en el primer sillón que encuentra. Bueno, decir “se sienta” es un eufemismo, más bien se deja caer. 

—¿Has hablado con él? —le pregunta su amiga mirándole preocupada.

—Más o menos —responde abriendo y cerrando el puño que le duele horrores.  _ ¡Si encima ahora seguro que tendrá que ir al hospital a que le curen la mano! _

—¡Harry! —recrimina ella imaginando en seguida a que se deben los nudillos hinchados de su amigo.

No es que sea una persona temperamental, pero tampoco se lo imagina liándose a puñetazos a la primera de cambio. Harry no parece tener ni un rasguño a parte de la mano, así que imagina que el otro no se ha defendido. 

Quiere preguntarle qué ha pasado, pero por segunda vez, la puerta se abre y uno de los compañeros de Harry se asoma a la puerta.

—Señor… —dice titubeando—, Auror Potter —más bien murmura con algo de temor—, lo siento pero tengo que detenerle.

Aunque más que una detención parece más bien que ha venido a rogarle que le acompañe.

—¿Perdona? —pregunta Harry asombrado levantándose y encarando a su compañero.

—El señor Malfoy ha presentado una denuncia.

Harry suspira audiblemente y sale del despacho caminando de muy mal humor. Lo que le faltaba. Ese imbécil se ha decidido a arruinar su vida. 

Cuando se sienta en la mesa dentro de la sala de interrogatorios cree que su humor no puede ser peor. Pero cuando ve que el jefe de aurores en persona entra dentro de la habitación y se sienta delante de él, traga con dificultad y piensa que  _ sí _ puede ser peor. 

—En menudo lío te has metido, Potter —dice nada más sentarse—, ¿en qué estabas pensando? No solo le has llamado mortifago y amenazado, es que encima vas y le partes la nariz. ¿Qué edad tienes? —Harry va a replicar, pero Robards no le deja—, me da igual los problemas que tienes con Malfoy, si esto es algo habitual entre vosotros, si es una vieja disputa de colegio o una pelea de enamorados —el auror pone los ojos en blanco—, pero no pienso tolerar esto. Puedes dar gracias porque encima tienes suerte. Mucha suerte. Malfoy ha accedido a retirar la denuncia si te disculpas.

—Ni de broma —intenta defenderse de nuevo.

—No me estás entendiendo. No te lo estoy pidiendo. Es una orden. Ahora va a entrar aquí el señor Malfoy y yo voy a estar ahí detrás —Robards señala a un espejo en la pared—, oyendo como lo haces. Y lo quiero oír muy clarito. 

Cuando su jefe sale y el slytherin entra, se mueve incómodo en su silla. Ahora que está en esa situación no se siente tan feliz con lo que ha hecho, y menos cuando observa la nariz hinchada del hombre frente a él.

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero Harry siente la mirada de Robards sobre él, y aunque no puede verlo se imagina a su jefe mirándolo como hace un rato.

Se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

—Bueno Malfoy… —comienza.

Pero el slytherin se inclina hacia delante y le interrumpe antes de que pueda continuar.

—No he venido buscando una disculpa, Potter. Solo quiero una explicación. Una explicación sin que tengas que atacarme, sin dejarme hablar y sin decir ni una palabra. Parecías muy enfadado y por alguna razón crees que he hecho algo horrible. Me gustaría saber qué es. 

Lo mira durante unos segundos sin saber qué decir. No puede ser que no lo sepa.

—Es ridículo que vengas pretendiendo que no sabes qué ha pasado cuando hemos recibido una notificación a tu nombre, Malfoy.

—¿Una notificación? ¿de qué? —pregunta verdaderamente intrigado.

—Para que abandonemos Grimmauld Place. Mi chico y yo —aclara con verdadero hastío.

—¿Grimmauld qué? ¿y qué chico? ignoraba que tuvieras un hijo.

Harry lucha por no volver a darle otro puñetazo. Será hipócrita. Primero los echa y ahora de repente no se acuerda. ¿O es que le quita a la gente las casas tan a menudo que ni lo recuerda?

—No es mi hijo —aclara—, es mi ahijado, el hijo de Lupin. Se quedó huérfano durante la guerra. Y la casa a la que me refiero es la que heredé de Sirius Black. Mi padrino.

—¿Y que tengo que ver yo con todo esto? no lo entiendo.

—¿Has leído acaso los papeles que te he dejado en tu despacho? —pregunta con tono despectivo.

—¿Cuales? ¿los que me tiraste a la cara después de partirme la nariz?

—Exacto —afirma Harry cruzándose de brazos en tono triunfal.

—Sigues sin darme una explicación que entienda y me aclare porque me has atacado como un salvaje. 

—Hemos recibido una carta del ministerio. Diciendo que ahora esa casa te pertenece por alguna cuestión burocrática.

—Bueno, tiene que ser una equivocación. Ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de esa casa, ¿para qué la iba a reclamar? ni siquiera se donde está o como es.

Harry está confundido. 

—¿Cómo te puede pertenecer sin siquiera saber de su existencia? Ni siquiera Kreacher nos obedece ahora.

—¿Kreacher? —Draco tuerce el gesto. 

—El elfo doméstico. Ya no nos obedece porque según él tú eres su nuevo amo. Ni siquiera sé como un maldito elfo sabe esas cosas.

—Mira Potter, te juro por Merlín que no se qué demonios ha pasado, pero te aseguro que yo no he reclamado nada ni quiero nada. Así que déjame hacer algunas averiguaciones, hablar con mi abogado y ver que puede haber pasado.

Draco se levanta y hace una señal al espejo. Inmediatamente un auror le deja salir de la sala y Harry se queda un poco desinflado y sin saber qué decir. Ahora sí que se siente estúpido. 

Una hora más tarde, después de un rapapolvo de Robards y de jurar que no va a volver a atacar a Malfoy, por fin le dejan salir. Hermione le está esperando fuera con los brazos cruzados y esa cara que se le pone cuando intenta explicarle algo y él no presta atención y luego dice que no lo ha entendido. 

—Si vienes a echarme una charla, déjalo porque ya me he tragado la de Robards, que te aseguro que es más intimidante.

—Es que de verdad, no sé en qué estabas pensando.

—¿En qué estaba pensando? —repite irónico—. Pues en que nos han desahuciado Herm, a mi y a Teddy. No voy a tolerar que ese imbécil se quede con nuestra casa. Bastante cosas hemos perdido los dos ya como para encima quedarnos en la calle. 

—Harry, ahora eres un adulto y el responsable de un niño. ¿Qué pasaría con Teddy si Malfoy no hubiese retirado la denuncia y hubieras acabado sin trabajo? o peor, en Azkaban.

Vale, él no se había planteado esa posibilidad. Y teniendo en cuenta que hablamos del  _ robacasas _ de Malfoy, bien podría haber seguido adelante con la denuncia.

—Ya no estamos en guerra —continúa su amiga—, ahora no se solucionan las cosas atacando y con violencia. Tampoco estamos en sexto, en el colegio, donde el castigo por maldecir a alguien es limpiar unos trofeos.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo —reconoce Harry.

No le hace gracia que Hermione traiga a la palestra aquella pelea con Draco en el baño cuando le lanzó el  _ sectusempra _ .

Cuando llega a su casa, le escribe una carta a su ahijado, en Hogwarts, donde ajeno a todo, solo espera una lechuza de su padrino con dulces y palabras de cariño. 

Esa noche no consigue conciliar el sueño, su cabeza le bombardea con pensamientos e ideas, unas detrás de otras, cada una con menos sentido que la anterior. Lo peor es que mientras más piensa y mientras más vueltas le da, más inseguro se siente, más joven y más insensato, se pregunta cómo podía ser que con diecisiete años se hubiese sentido más maduro que ahora entrado en la treintena; le había sido imposible tener una conversación con Malfoy sin atacarle. Pero es que cuando había cruzado la puerta de su despacho se había sentido como si un giratiempo lo hubiese devuelto al colegio. Maldita sea.

Robards le ha dado un par de días libres; según su jefe, tener un fin de semana largo le ayudaría a despejarse y a él mismo le ayudaría no verle la cara para así tratar de olvidar que casi tiene que detener a uno de sus mejores aurores.

Se dedica a limpiar la casa y a ordenar un poco, no quiere que cuando Teddy vuelva a casa por Navidad lo encuentre todo como está. Tiene que admitir que cuando está solo no cuida tanto de las cosas como cuando su ahijado está allí.

Una vez está contento con el resultado, se da una ducha para sentirse limpio de nuevo y se sienta delante de la tele en el sofá mientras ojea un par de panfletos de sitios que traen pizza a domicilio. Parece haber encontrado uno que le satisface cuando una lechuza cruza su salón y se posa sobre un viejo candelabro mientras ulula con fuerza. 

—¿Cómo demonios ha conseguido entrar? —se pregunta Harry mientras se levanta a recoger la nota que trae consigo.

“ _ Potter,  _

_ He averiguado ciertas cosas sobre el problema de la casa y me gustaría discutirlos contigo. ¿Te parece bien que cenemos en el Patronus Plateado para hablarlo? Si es así, nos veremos allí a las seis de la tarde. Por favor confirma tu asistencia y reservaré una mesa para dos. Gracias. _

_ Saludos cordiales. _

_ Draco Malfoy.” _

¿Saludos cordiales?

¿Malfoy le está invitando a cenar? 

Se echa un vistazo, y aunque acaba de salir de la ducha se siente desarrapado. Nunca ha estado en ese restaurante. Ha oído hablar de él porque Hermione le ha pedido demasiadas veces a Ron que la lleve ahí en alguna ocasión especial. Ni siquiera sabe qué ambiente hay o qué tipo de ropa debe ponerse. Es momento de preguntar a la persona a la que siempre pregunta cuando no sabe algo. Da igual el tema que sea.

—¡Herm! —llama con la cabeza sumergida en la chimenea—, te llamaba para que me ayudases con algo, ¿qué tal?

—Bien, aprovechando que Ron tiene inventario para tener un rato para mi, ¿quieres pasar? 

—No, no quiero interrumpirte, será breve. Me han invitado a cenar al Patronus Plateado hoy a las seis. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que vestir?

—¡Uy! ¿tienes una cita? ¿con quien? hace mucho que no sales con nadie.

—No te precipites —interrumpe sabiendo que si no lo hace se montará una película ella sola—. Voy a cenar con Malfoy, me ha dicho que tiene información que compartir sobre lo de la casa.

—Vaya, pues ha elegido un buen sitio… Aunque supongo que con lo pijo que es, igual cena ahí todas las noches —elucubra ella—, en fin. Ve elegante, pero tampoco te pases, con camisa y chaqueta desde luego, pero no de traje. Esa camisa que te regalé la navidad pasada y que creo que jamás llegaste a utilizar, estará bien.

Cuando le ha enseñado a Hermione tres cambios de ropa y la bruja se ha quedado satisfecha, es casi la hora. Ni siquiera se preocupa tanto de la ropa cuando tiene una cita de verdad.

Se aparece fuera del restaurante y espera a la hora en punto para entrar dentro del local. Allí, mira hacia dentro tratando de buscar a Malfoy, no le dejan pasar, parece ser que el restaurante es demasiado refinado; alguien que está de pie en la puerta frente a un gran libro se dirige a él.

—Buenas tardes —dice él tratando de sonar lo más educado posible—, soy…

—¡Harry Potter, por supuesto! —exclama con entusiasmo el mago—, le estábamos esperando —con el brazo señala que le siga hacia dentro del restaurante—, es un honor tenerle aquí con nosotros esta noche. Nos sentimos muy congraciados con que haya decidido honrarnos con su visita.

Como siempre que algo así sucede, Harry se siente incómodo y sin saber que decir, por lo que se limita a sonreír y asentir. Camina por un largo salón decorado con gusto para la época navideña, intentando no ser maleducado, pero mirado cada una de las mesas buscando a quien le acompañará esa noche. Nunca ha estado más feliz de ver a Draco Malfoy en su vida.

Cuando se sienta y el camarero o lo que sea, le ha adulado un poco más, desaparece. Deja escapar un suspiro y piensa que por eso no sale a cenar fuera a menudo. 

—Lo siento —dice de repente Draco sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, creía que era un sitio de categoría y que no te molestarían de esta forma.

Le alegra saber que el otro mago haya notado que los halagos vacíos le resultan desagradables. 

—No te preocupes, debería estar acostumbrado, pero supongo que no salgo tanto como para eso.

—Bien, espero que no te moleste que haya pedido un vino mientras te esperaba.

—Para nada, me gustan el blanco y el tinto así que…

—Perdonad.

Ambos magos se giran para observar a una señora de unos cincuenta años que les sonríe ampliamente.

—¿Si? —pregunta Draco un poco molesto por la interrupción.

—Solo quería saludarle, Señor Potter. No quiero importunar, pero como he visto que aun no estaban cenando esperaba no molestarle mucho.

La bruja le estrecha la mano entre las suyas y durante unos minutos le dice cuán agradecida está por todo lo que Harry ha hecho por ellos y lo contenta que está de haberle conocido en persona por fin. Que en su casa todos lo apoyan y se preocupan por todo lo que hace y leen en el profeta.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Harry al ver la cara que ha puesto el Slytherin al marcharse la mujer.

—No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya.

—¿Señor Potter?

Después de esa interrupción, dos personas más se acercan a saludarles y Draco termina por perder la paciencia. De mala gana tira su servilleta de tela sobre la mesa, se levanta, se dirige hasta al metre y le habla al oído, después de unos pocos segundos de conversación y un asentimiento por parte del chico, que parece bastante afectado porque no puedan cenar en paz, Draco se acerca a él y le pide que le acompañe. Y él, como si lo más normal fuese meterse al baño de un restaurante con Draco Malfoy, le sigue sin siquiera preguntar. Al menos, hasta que el otro mago abre la puerta de uno de los pequeños cubículos y le invita a pasar.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí dentro? —pregunta mucho más cerca de él de lo que ha estado de nadie en los últimos meses—, ¿vamos a hablar aquí?

Draco le mira como si hubiese hecho una broma estúpida e ignora su pregunta.

—Voy a echarnos un hechizo glamour. Le he pedido al camarero que nos cambie de mesa, cuando salgamos de aquí nadie nos reconocerá a ninguno de los dos y nadie se acercará a importunarnos. En serio, Potter, ¿cómo puedes salir a la calle?

—No salgo mucho. Al principio pensé que la gente se cansaría, pero como ese estúpido periódico no deja de publicar hasta la marca de calzoncillos que uso la gente no se cansa nunca.

—Bien, nada de fans esta noche, quiero tener una conversación tranquila y privada.

—¿Y por qué elegiste este sitio entonces? 

No es que quiera ir a un sitio tranquilo y privado con Malfoy, pero desde luego ningún lugar del mundo mágico iba a darles nada de privacidad. 

Draco duda durante unos segundos si confesar sus razones.

—Bueno, pensé que si te daba otro arrebato no me pegarías en un restaurante lleno de gente.

Harry quiere que la tierra le trague. De repente se siente como un crío.

—Con respecto a eso…

—Salgamos de aquí y continuemos hablando fuera. Estoy empezando a sentir algo de claustrofobia aquí dentro.

También hace muchos meses que Draco no se encuentra tan cerca de nadie, a decir verdad.

De nuevo, probablemente porque siente que le debe algo, se deja llevar por él y deja que sea él quien le lance un hechizo.

Mientras caminan hacia su mesa se pregunta por qué nunca ha hecho eso antes. Nadie le mira; nadie. Observa a todo el mundo a su alrededor sin terminar de creérselo. Es alucinante. De repente una sensación de armonía y paz se instala en su estómago. Se siente como cuando está en casa. Como si toda esa gente que hay en el restaurante fuera solo atrezzo. Gracias a las habilidades de su ex compañero, ambos pueden verse tal cual son sin problema, cree que porque les será más fácil tratar los temas si se tienen enfrente el uno al otro.

Ni siquiera ha tocado aún su comida y se pregunta si se ha dado cuenta siquiera que la han dejado delante suya. Parece tan concentrado en su nueva situación de persona anónima que le da un poco de apuro sacarlo de ahí para llevarlo a los asuntos que los han llevado esa noche a cenar juntos. Así que Draco le observa un rato antes de iniciar la conversación. Potter parece tan relajado y feliz... Sonríe. Cree que nunca le ha visto sonreír antes así, de manera tan genuina. Durante unos segundos prefiere olvidarse de sus asuntos y le copia el gesto. Como quien observa a un niño el día de navidad después de que haya abierto sus regalos.

Siente tener que interrumpir el momento, pero quedarse mirando a Potter como un bobalicón no les solucionará sus problemas.

Se aclara la garganta para atraer la atención del auror antes de hablar.

—En fin, me gustaría explicarte lo que he averiguado y lo que creo te hará entender este malentendido. 

El gesto del gryffindor se agria y él se maldice por ello. Pero espera resarcirse con lo que ha averiguado.

—Bien, lo primero —dice para justificarse un poco—, yo no he iniciado ningún trámite. Ni he hecho nada para acabar en esta situación, eso quiero que quede claro —Harry asiente, y continúa—. Pues no sé si lo sabes, pero mi madre falleció hace poco.

—Lo siento mucho, no lo sabía —se apresura a decir Harry.

—Gracias, Potter. Pues bien, los únicos descendientes Black que quedamos vivos somos Teddy y yo. Yo soy mayor por lo tanto la magia de los Black me ha otorgado el derecho, por decirlo de alguna forma, de vivir allí. 

—Pero mi padrino me dió esa casa cuando murió, pertenecía a él. 

—Si, pero Potter, aún así sigo siendo mayor que tú. El cinco de Junio —aclara al ver la cara de Harry—. Esa casa no pertenece a una persona, si no a una familia. Mi madre era la mayor, pero antes de mi madre, estaba mi tía Andrómeda, que era la dueña, por así decirlo; ella murió antes, pero va por generaciones, hasta que no pasó a nuestra generación, no cambió de dueño. Es absurdo y estúpido lo sé. Pero la magia funciona así. Teddy es menor de edad, así que ahora la casa es técnicamente mía. 

Harry se queda pensativo durante un rato, sin saber qué decir. Su cabeza da vueltas a diferentes opciones y parece muy lejos de allí. 

—Potter.

La voz de Draco y su mano sobre su antebrazo le devuelven a la realidad. Ha perdido su casa.

—Lo siento —dice sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Mira, yo no quiero ni necesito esa casa, por mi podéis seguir viviendo allí sin problemas. Pero si quieres que sea tuya o de Teddy y pase a vuestros herederos tenemos que regular la situación.

—Si, claro —dice aún aturdido por la información. El mundo mágico jamás va a dejar de sorprenderle. 

—Dame unos días, voy a hablar con mis abogados, a ver que dicen ellos y como solucionar esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras se despedían en la puerta del restaurante, el slytherin le ha preguntado al menos dos veces si se encuentra bien. Pero él ha dicho que si quitándole importancia y se ha acercado a un callejón para aparecerse en casa de Hermione y Ron.

Cuando llama a la puerta, su amiga abre y le mira con una cara extraña, hasta que recuerda que aún lleva el hechizo que Malfoy le ha lanzado y lo deshace. 

Como esperaba, ellos le reconfortan y le hacen ver que no es culpa suya haber perdido la casa, que no ha fracasado como padrino y que parece que el slytherin va a solucionarlo todo por lo que no tiene de qué preocuparse.

—Espero que te hayas disculpado mucho y muy a fondo. No solo no tenía culpa de nada, encima va arreglar la situación. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora por lo del puñetazo?

—Mierda —exclama, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¿No te has disculpado? —pregunta su amiga mirándolo con desaprobación.

—Me he quedado tan aturdido que simplemente se me ha olvidado. Debe creer que soy un cretino arrogante.

  
  


Después de la semana de locos que tuvo y la agresión de Potter, era de esperar que esta fuese mejor. No era tan difícil. Así que mientras camina hacia su despacho en el ministerio, solo anhela una mañana tranquila y sin contratiempos. Tampoco pide tanto.

Al llegar a la recepción de su departamento, la bruja que hace las veces de secretaria le para para decirle que hay alguien esperándole. Cuando le pregunta si sabe quien es, ella simplemente niega con la cabeza.

Cuando abre la puerta, se encuentra con un atractivo hombre, de su edad aproximadamente, uno al que no ha visto antes, pero al que no le importaría ver más.

—Siento el retraso he tenido que pasar antes por otro departamento.

Al girarse, tiene un pequeño sobresalto. Ese hombre ya no está, pero Potter está en su lugar. Cuando entiende lo que ha pasado se ríe.

—He creado un monstruo —dice sin más, divertido.

—No puedes darme algo como esto y ahora esperar que no lo use —responde el gryffindor igual de contento.

—¿A qué debo el honor? aun tengo a mis abogados investigando.

—No venía por eso —se apresura en añadir—, quiero decir, sí es por este tema, pero quería venir porque la otra noche fui un mal educado y un completo idiota.

Draco frunce el ceño sin entender a que se refiere. Él llegó a pasarselo hasta bien. No fue el colmo de la diversión, pero fue interesante a muchos niveles. 

—Sé que ahora es tarde, pero creo que te debo una disculpa. Una enorme. Por lo del puñetazo. No me he sentido más idiota en mi vida, no sé que hacer para compensarte por ello porque no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora, pero de verdad que lo siento mucho, y la otra noche debí decirtelo y disculparme, pero…

—Potter, Potter —llama intentando calmarlo—, está bien, ya te has disculpado. Entiendo que te pusieras así. Yo no habría utilizado los puños, pero seguramente alguna maldición que hubiese hecho algo peor.

—Me gustaría invitarte a cenar —dice sin pensarlo mucho, recordando la cena en el Patronus Plateado donde se sintió tan a gusto—, me da igual el sitio, puedes elegirlo si quieres, pero yo invito.

—No hace falta, de verdad —una cosa es tener una especie de reunión con Potter porque tienen un asunto que tratar, pero ¿ir a cenar sin más?, ¿de qué van a hablar?

—Insisto —expone sin dejarle ninguna salida. 

—Está bien.

Por alguna extraña razón está nervioso ante la idea de cenar con Harry. Siente que va a haber silencios incómodos. Que no van a tener temas que tratar y que se le va a hacer una cena larga. Intenta pensar que es una más de sus cenas de trabajo. Una mera formalidad. Aunque no tan formal, piensa, Potter le ha dicho que se vista de manera relajada porque no van a ir a ningún sitio tan elegante como al restaurante. No es que sea un remilgado, pero no se imagina a donde puede querer llevarle. O porqué.

A las cinco se aparece en Hogsmeade, dónde han quedado. Para ser sábado no hay mucha gente por allí, supone que la mayoría estarán en los pubs.

—Hola —le saluda el auror nada más verle—. Si estás listo, agarrate a mi brazo y nos aparecemos.

Él le obedece sin poner objeciones y pocos segundos después se encuentran en un callejón oscuro de un barrio que no conoce ni esperaba reconocer.

Cuando salen a la calle principal, se da cuenta de que todo está muy concurrido. Hay un montón de gente por todas partes, muggles. Y todos parecen estar muy animados. Las calles están cortadas al tráfico y en lugar de coches, mesas altas ocupan la carretera, donde grupos de personas, a pesar del frío típico de la época, se reúnen para beber y comer. La gente parece muy feliz, charlan, ríen y algunas se mueven al ritmo de la música que sale de unos enormes altavoces que hay en unos balcones. La verdad es que está fascinado.

Mientras caminan por las calles colmadas de gente, se aprieta un poco contra el auror con miedo a perderle entre el tumulto. Pero él solo le sonríe y camina sin decirle nada. Llegan a una de las mesas y se quedan de pie, Potter llama a una especie de camarero y le pide dos cervezas.

—Te gusta la cerveza, ¿verdad? —él asiente sin más—, dos pintas de Carling, por favor.

Cuando el camarero se ha perdido entre la gente, aun sigue fascinado con todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

—Es un festival —dice Harry mirándolo mientras sonríe—, me gusta venir todos los años, es divertido y aquí no necesito usar un hechizo glamour. Aunque he de decir que también aquí me ha reconocido alguna vez.

No puede evitar negar, divertido. 

—Eres demasiado famoso, Potter. ¿En qué lugar estamos?

—En Londres, en el barrio del Soho.

Draco entrecierra los ojos. Ha oído hablar de ese barrio. Mucho de hecho, e insistentemente. Blaise sale por este barrio y a veces le pide que se apunte, sabe que compañía busca uno cuando viene aquí, Potter es una caja de sorpresas. Aunque viendo su éxito en el mundo mágico no le extraña que se decante por venir al muggle. 

El camarero vuelve y pone los dos vasos sobre la mesa, ambos dan un largo sorbo antes de volver a hablar. 

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí? —pregunta Draco con un poco de espuma aun en su labio superior.

—Si, cuando puedo. Sobre todo los fines de semana. 

—¿Nunca te has encontrado con Blaise? —le cuestiona, aunque viendo la cara del otro mago, tiene que aclarar—, Blaise Zabini, Slytherin de mi curso. Viene mucho por esta zona. Ya sabes, a ligar. 

De repente, nota como Potter enrojece de la cabeza a los pies. Como si lo hubiese pillado in fraganti. No rompe el contacto visual mientras da otro sorbo a su cerveza con una sonrisa. Le encanta saber que lleva el control.

—Pues nunca me lo he encontrado — _ por suerte _ , piensa para sí mismo. 

La conversación es agradable, hablan del mundo mágico, de sus amigos, de sus trabajos. Bromean sobre la situación de la casa, muy a pesar de Harry, que aun siente remordimientos, y sobre todo se ríen. Draco cree que el hecho de haberse tomado dos pintas de cerveza con el estómago vacío, ha ayudado mucho a ello. Y Potter no parece mucho mejor.

Cenan en un acogedor restaurante italiano con mesas demasiado pequeñas donde sus rodillas casi se rozan. La comida no es nada del otro mundo, pero medio borrachos y muy hambrientos la reciben como un manjar. Luego salen a la calle y se paran entre un grupo enorme de personas que se agolpan para ver algo que Draco aun no sabe que puede ser. Ambos esperan allí de pie y él empieza a notar el frío. Las noches en Inglaterra son frías, y más cuando ya está entrado el invierno. Debería haber traído otro abrigo, aunque claro, no pensaba pasear por Londres, sino más bien, aparecerse en un restaurante. 

Observa a Harry junto a él mirando al frente y por primera vez, se da cuenta de que tiene un perfil agradable. Se ha dado cuenta de que era atractivo cuando en uno de los pubs, mientras pedía en la barra, un chico se ha acercado a flirtear con el auror. Muy descaradamente. Potter se lo ha quitado de encima con elegancia, pero mientras él esperaba en la mesa, ha podido entender porque se le ha acercado. Tiene una mandíbula perfecta. Recta, pero no dura. Y no es que sea un guapo típico de película, pero sí que emana cierta atracción. Como cuando tienes confianza y seguridad en ti mismo. Como cuando tienes tanto poder para derrotar al mago tenebroso más poderoso del mundo. De repente se para y lo mira con otros ojos.  _ Joder. _ Que derrotó al mismísimo Voldemort. Con esas manos que ahora descansan en los bolsillos de su abrigo. ¿Cómo puede parecer una persona normal y corriente y albergar semejante poder? Algo se mueve en su estómago. 

Harry vuelve la cabeza hacia él y le mira intrigado. Sin entender bien a qué se debe tal escrutinio. Pero entonces, el reflejo del cristal de sus gafas se torna rojo y un gran estruendo le hace dar un pequeño saltito. 

Fuegos artificiales. Hacía años que no los veía. Quiere decir, que no se paraba exclusivamente para verlos. Los ha oído en año nuevo y navidad otras veces, pero de fondo, nunca ha salido solo con la intención de pararse a observarlos. Y estaría genial si no fuese porque hace un frío de mil demonios. Pero entonces, nota un peso sobre sus hombros y al girarse, se da cuenta de que Potter le ha echado su abrigo sobre los hombros.

—No hace falta —replica haciendo ademán de quitárselo—, puedo echar un hechizo calefactor.

—¿Delante de todos estos muggles? —pregunta mirándole curioso—, no te preocupes, llevo la ropa térmica de mi uniforme debajo, estoy bien. 

—Gracias.

Cuando los fuegos han acabado y la gente se mueve, se agarra del brazo del auror para no perderse. Pero la gente no parece muy dispuesta a irse, la música arranca de nuevo y empiezan a amontonarse en grupos y bailar y beber de nuevo. 

—¿Te apetece quedarte un rato más o prefieres irte ya?

La pregunta le hace dudar. Se lo está pasando bien y la mirada del gryffindor es una especie de súplica para que no se vayan. Hacía tanto que no salía y sobre todo, que no se divertía, que decide que le dará el gusto. La sonrisa de Harry le ilumina la cara. 

Ha bebido algo llamado tequila, chupado sal del dorso de su mano y mordido un limón, y por alguna razón, eso le ha hecho muchísima gracia. También ver a Potter lamiendo su mano le ha hecho sentir otra cosa. Y esta vez no ha sido en el estómago. Quiere pensar que es el hecho de no recordar la última vez que tuvo intimidad con otra persona.

Pero la noche sigue, y él se siente cada vez más desinhibido. Potter y él bailan al ritmo de canciones que no conoce. Con gente a la que tampoco conoce y en sitios donde no recuerda haber llegado. Pero el ambiente es tan sugestivo que se deja llevar. Se deja llevar por la maldita sonrisa del auror que no para de reír ni hablar. 

En un momento, Draco se encuentra dando vueltas, Potter parado a su lado, le sostiene la mano sobre la cabeza, mientras le hace seguir girando. Se siente un poco mareado y para, trastabilla pero gracias a Merlín, Harry le agarra. Ambos se ríen a carcajadas y un instante después se están besando. Y cuando se separan, la mirada de Harry ya no es divertida, sino seria. Le agarra de la mano, le conduce fuera hacia un callejón y una vez allí, los aparece en su casa. Y por fin conoce el maldito Grimmauld Place. 

Cuando se despierta, quiere pensar que no recuerda nada. Pero más bien, intenta no pensar para no recordar. La cabeza le duele horrores, pero antes de que le entren las náuseas, convoca su chaqueta y saca un vial para la resaca. Se lo traga de una vez y cierra los ojos y la boca con fuerza mientras cuenta hasta diez para no vomitarlo. Una vez que sabe que ya no va a salir, los vuelve a abrir y mira a su alrededor. 

Ojalá no recordase nada. No es que se arrepienta, pero por alguna razón piensa que las cosas no deberían haber sido así. Él no se emborracha y se acuesta con gente. No está bien. No se siente bien. Aun cuando el estómago le da vueltas al recordarlo, y no precisamente por la resaca, porque la poción ya le está haciendo efecto. ¿Y que se supone que tiene que hacer ahora? ¿irse? ¿quedarse a desayunar como si nada? Esta situación tan incómoda le recuerda por qué hace tanto que no se va a la cama con nadie. 

Potter gruñe y se mueve a su lado. Parece dormir tan tranquilo. Se mueve aún más hacia él y le pasa un brazo por encima. Genial. Ahora está atrapado.

—Deja de pensar tanto y vuélvete a dormir es muy temprano.

La voz del auror le sobresalta. Ni siquiera a abierto los ojos. O la boca demasiado. Su voz ha sonado ronca. 

Pero  _ “¿sabes qué? de perdidos al río” _ , ya está allí, ya está con el agua hasta el cuello y está cansado. El alcohol no le ha dejado descansar, así que ahora que ya no tiene esa sensación, decide que igual dormir un par de horas le ayudará a aclarar la mente, se echa de nuevo en la cama y deja que la mano de Potter le siga removiendo el pelo de la nuca.

Cuando vuelve a despertarse, sin saber cuántas horas han pasado, está solo en la cama. Se siente muy bien, tiene que reconocerlo. La cama huele a otra persona (obviamente) y eso le hace sentir cierta calidez y compañía. 

Se levanta y sigue el olor a pan tostado hasta la cocina. Potter está allí, de espaldas a él, solo vistiendo unos viejos pantalones de algodón. Se gira y le sonríe.

—Kreacher, ya está aquí tu amo —dice divertido—, ¿puedes ahora decirme de una maldita vez dónde está la mermelada?

El sonido de la aparición le toma por sorpresa al igual que las alabanzas del elfo. 

—¿Te gusta el té  _ English Breakfast _ ? —Draco asiente—, genial, porque es el único que tengo.

Se sientan a desayunar sin mayor ceremonia. Cuando se termina su tostada, Potter deja caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

—¿Necesitas tomar poción anti resaca? —le ofrece Draco.

—No, gracias, ya me he tomado una. Es solo cansancio. Ya no soy un crío, si no duermo ocho horas no soy persona. 

Draco sucumbe al deseo e imita el gesto que tuvo Harry esta mañana; posa su mano sobre su nuca y le revuelve un poco el pelo. En seguida se arrepiente, pero cuando retira la mano, la de Harry la agarra y la devuelve de nuevo a su nuca. 

No puede evitar sonreír. 

Cuando Potter se levanta y comienza a recoger, cree que ha llegado el momento de irse:

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunta con cautela el auror al observar como recoge su chaqueta de una de las sillas— ¿tienes que ir a algún sitio? 

—No, pero es casi medio día…

—Quédate, pediremos algo de comer y podemos ver una peli. Es domingo, es un día para no agobiarse y descansar. 

¿Se puede permitir el lujo de no hacer nada durante un día completo?

Harry, adivinado sus dudas se levanta y se acerca a él, le agarra por la cintura y le besa. Merlín, se siente tan bien. 

—Nos damos un baño, y nos tumbamos en el sofá a ver una peli, ¿qué te parece?

Draco le besa de vuelta posando sus manos en los hombros fuertes del auror y moviéndolos en dirección a su cuello. La idea le gusta. 

Se siente como si fuesen vacaciones, como un estudiante que puede dejar sus estudios durante un periodo de tiempo. 

El baño es muy agradable. Mucho. Se sienta apoyando su espalda en el pecho del Harry mientras éste, como ya ha podido comprobar es natural en él, no para de hablar. Le cuenta cosas sobre el cuartel de aurores y como su jefe le echó un bronca astronómica por su ”incidente”, como él lo ha denominado usando las comillas con los dedos. 

—Al final me voy a alegrar de haberte pegado —Draco se gira con una ceja alzada—. Bueno, si hubiese dejado eso a mis abogados como Hermione sugirió no estaríamos aquí ahora, ¿no? Romperte la nariz ha sido un pequeño precio por darte un baño conmigo Malfoy. 

—Eres imposible —responde él cerrando los ojos y deslizándose un poco más bajo el agua—, aún no te lo he perdonado del todo, que lo sepas. 

Harry se mueve un poco agobiado y él se gira en seguida con una sonrisa para que vea que solo está bromeando. 

El auror le riega el cuello con besos cortos y dulces. No tiene fuerzas para otro asalto pero pronto es consciente de que simplemente está siendo cariñoso. No está acostumbrado a ese tipo de caricias y gestos. Y no sabe qué pensar al respecto. Sobre todo viniendo de quien vienen.

Es como si estuviesen en una isla. Pero sabe que en algún momento tendrán que salir de ella. Una vez que ponga un pie fuera de esas casa, ¿qué va a pasar? ¿Todo seguirá como hasta ahora? ¿Se tratarán con cordialidad sin más?

No quiere pensar en ello. Se relaja y deja que el agua caliente le relaje los músculos, y que el abrazo del hombre tras él le relaje el resto.

Dos días después, aún recuerda aquel fin de semana como si hubiese sido toda una semana entera. Se bañaron, se fueron al sofá donde mientras veían una película ambos se quedaron dormidos, luego cuando se despertaron pidieron comida a domicilio y después pasaron un rato más en la cama hasta que él tuvo que irse. Y le costó. Le costó separarse de esos brazos que lo asían con fuerza y de los labios que lo besaban con pasión. Pero en algún momento tenía que volver a la realidad. 

Por su lado, Harry, que como siempre le repite Hermione, se ilusiona con todo y muy pronto, no sabe que escribirle o decirle para volver a verle.

En el mundo muggle no tiene amigos, solo ligues ocasionales con los que desahogarse. En el mundo mágico, aparte de sus amigos, solo tiene gente que le sobreestima y lo idolatra como si fuese una especie de Merlín reencarnado. Y no lo soporta. Pero ahora llega Draco. Alguien inesperado con quien no tiene que ser cuidadoso por que descubra que es un mago, como le pasa cuando sale con muggles, pero también es alguien a quien no tiene que vigilar o con quien no tiene que ir con cuidado porque quiera salir con él por ser quien es. Es perfecto. Y es tan atractivo, tan masculino, y con ese carácter. Sabe que Draco no le va a decir a todo que sí como si tuviese miedo de que lo dejase como le ha pasado antes en otras relaciones. Es como si pudiese confiar en él aún cuando realmente no lo conoce tan bien. Pero sabe que el slytherin puede ser muchas cosas, pero es honesto y fiel a sus convicciones. Siempre que ha imaginado a su pareja perfecta, casi siempre después de una desilusión, lo ha imaginado así: alguien que pertenezca al mundo mágico pero que no se sienta intimidado ni atraído por su fama o su nombre. Y Draco reúne esas condiciones, y algunas más extra que no había pedido pero con las que se siente más que a gusto.

Durante toda la mañana del martes se plantea ir a ver a su amiga y contárselo, necesita contárselo a alguien, compartirlo. Pero sabe que debe ser cauto, no todo el mundo va a ver con buenos ojos que de repente se lleve tan bien con Draco Malfoy.

Por suerte, su amiga está en su despacho entre una pila de documentos, como siempre, así que la arrastra a una cafetería que hay en la esquina donde hacen un pastel de zanahoria al que ella no puede resistirse. 

Al oír toda la historia, como esperaba, se queda anonadada. Y eso que se ha dejado muchos detalles íntimos guardados para él mismo.

—No voy a juzgarte —comienza diciendo—, pero, ¿no te parece raro?

—¿El qué? —pregunta él. No es que le extrañe la actitud de su amiga. Normalmente suele acabar encontrando pegas a todo. Ya venía preparado para eso.

—No sé, que después de todo lo que ha pasado hayáis acabado así. Hace una semana le partiste la nariz y ahora de repente salís juntos, os acostais… ¿Ha arreglado el tema de la casa?

—¿Qué tiene que ver el tema de la casa con lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros? —pregunta suspicaz.

—Pues mucho. No sé, ¿y si solo quiere desviar el tema? ¿o que te olvides de él? 

Harry no responde, no sabe qué decir, ¿que confía en él? ¿que sabe que no es así? Lo que sí sabe, es que esas respuestas le van a sonar vacías a su amiga, así que se abstiene de contestar, simplemente cambia de tema y comentan lo último que Ron ha traído a la tienda.

Esa misma noche le manda una lechuza a Draco para intentar verle, pero la única respuesta que le da es que ha tenido un problema en el trabajo y que está muy liado. Después de lo que le ha dicho su amiga, no puede evitar pensar que hay algo raro, así que decide esperar un poco a ver si es el slytherin el que decide escribirle, pero cuando un par de días después aún no ha recibido ninguna respuesta, termina quedando con Hermione de nuevo a ver qué le aconseja. Siempre tiene razón y la verdad es que lo odia. 

Nada más llegar sabe que hay algo que no sabe. Y después de todo lo que pasó en la guerra, no hay sensación que soporte menos. 

—Harry, se que lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar —comienza su amiga, y él lo sabe—, pero cuando hablamos el otro día no me quede muy conforme, así que le pedí a un compañero que se dedica a las leyes que le echara un vistazo a las cosas de Malfoy. Hace menos de una semana que ha bloqueado todos sus bienes.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —no sabe porque, pero una sensación en el estómago le dice que no es algo bueno.

—Quiere decir que todos los bienes que posee están bloqueados. No puede vender, ni ceder nada. Es algo común en una persona cuando algún familiar empieza a dilapidar la fortuna, para evitarlo. Pero imagino por que lo ha hecho Malfoy. Harry —aclarando a lo que quiere decir—, mientras dure esta situación, no puede cederte Grimmauld Place. Ni a ti, ni a Teddy. 

—Puede haber sido por otra cosa —intenta convecerse a sí mismo.

—¿Ahora? ¿no te parece mucha casualidad?

—¿Y por qué salió conmigo y todo lo demás? No lo entiendo. No hacía falta...

—Bueno Harry, quizás simplemente pasó.

—No puedo ser tan idiota.

Y lo peor, no es sentirse idiota, si no ver la expresión en la cara de Hermione.

En cuanto ha puesto a sus abogados a trabajar para recuperar su casa, decide que no quiere volver a saber nada de él. Y de verdad que lo intenta, pero por las noches, a solas, no puede parar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Se siente engañado; pero sobre todo, siente que el slytherin se ha aprovechado de él.

Poco después de iniciar su voto de silencio, como si fuese una broma del destino, le llega una lechuza de Draco. Seguramente ha recibido la notificación de su abogado y quiere hablar del tema. No sabe si debería ir a solas cuando queda con él, Hermione le recomienda que no lo haga, pero se siente estúpido por que la lechuza era obviamente personal. Y él no es ningún niño ya. Es un adulto hecho y derecho, puede mantener una conversación civilizada y aprendió la lección, ya sabe que dar puñetazos no funciona.

A las doce se persona en su despacho en el Ministerio de Magia donde sabe que el slytherin le está esperando. 

Aunque se ha preparado mentalmente para lo que venía, su cuerpo reacciona cuando le ve. Igual ayudaría que no fuese tan guapo, el muy idiota; y que al verle no hubiese sonreído habría ayudado también. “Vamos Harry, ya no tienes veinte años, se fuerte.”

—Siéntate —le invita—, me quedan dos minutos y podemos ir a comer si quieres.

Harry le mira incrédulo. 

—No hace falta que vayamos a ningún sitio —le aclara—, lo que tengamos que hablar, podemos hablarlo aquí. 

Esta vez es Draco quien lo mira extrañado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No has recibido una lechuza de mis abogados? —pregunta intentando mantener el semblante.

—Si, pero bueno, te he dicho que estoy en ello. Pensé que querías…

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo que no sea relativo a mi casa. 

—Harry, ¿ha pasado algo? —Draco parece totalmente pillado de imprevisto. Como si no entendiese nada. 

—Sé lo que has hecho —insinúa vacilante. 

—Pues podrías aclararmelo, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

—A partir de ahora, lo que tengamos que hablar puede ser a través de nuestros abogados —recalca mientras el hombre frente a él sigue tan incrédulo como al principio.

Cuando cierra la puerta, se siente tan satisfecho de sí mismo por no haber sucumbido ni a pelearse con Draco ni haber caído rendido a su sonrisa, que no ha visto la cara del slytherin que parecía haber visto un fantasma.

En los días sucesivos, recibe varias lechuzas pidiendo explicaciones, pero él se remite a lo mismo, y es lo único que se permite responder. 

Por un lado siente alivio, por otro rabia. Ha sido como un espejismo. Solo ha sido un maldito fin de semana, se recrimina. ¿Porque ha tenido tanta relevancia? ¿porque le provoca, tantos días después, que todo se remueva dentro de él? ¿porque se sintió tan relajado y confiado con él si casi ni se conocían? y sobre todo, ¿porque se siente tan decepcionado ahora?

Esos días, se entretiene en el callejón comprando los regalos de navidad de Teddy y sus amigos, su ahijado vendrá pronto a pasar las fiestas con él. Por un lado, le servirá para estar más entretenido, por otro, no sabe cómo va a decirle lo de la casa. Sus abogados insisten en que si Malfoy no renuncia, no hay nada que ellos puedan hacer. Al parecer, Draco tenía razón, la casa no pertenece a una persona, si no a la familia. Y por mucho que le fastidie, él no es un Black y Ted es un menor de edad por lo que no puede reclamarla para sí mismo. 

El ambiente familiar en el Callejón Diagon no le mejora el humor, solo le hace sentirse aún más solo. Tiene la sensación de que solo se cruza con parejas por la calle.

Después de casi tres horas por fin ha encontrado todo lo que cree que podrá gustarle a su ahijado. Es una pena que no muestre ningún interés en el Quidditch, porque la última escoba que ha visto en Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch le ha hecho ojitos. Igual se la regala él mismo. Total, ya que no tiene lo que quiere.

Una noche que Ted ha ido con Victorie, Bill y Fleur a ver una película, decide abrir una botella de Whisky de fuego, una tradición que empezó la primera navidad después de la guerra y que mantiene porque piensa que le trae buena suerte, aunque la verdad, este año empieza a cuestionarse si es así. 

Justo cuando está decidiendo si lo más sensato sería, ya que la fortunua no parece muy de su lado por ahora, beberse una segunda copa, una lechuza cruza de nuevo su salón. Ya sabe de dónde viene, o más bien, de quién. Solo hay una persona con potestad suficiente en esa casa para burlar los hechizos de seguridad y propiedad. 

Abre la carta mientras sirve la segunda ronda de whisky. Se bebe el contenido al ver la estudiada caligrafía de Draco haciendo que su nombre parezca elegante: “Harry Potter”. Cuándo él lo escribe parece rápido y cutre.

Al leer el contenido de los papeles que hay dentro del sobre lacrado, tiene que dejar el vaso a un lado e intentar fijar la vista. Necesita hablar con Hermione. No sabe si el volumen de alcohol en sangre le está afectando. 

Después de que ella haya confirmado que no está alucinando, vuelve de nuevo a su chimenea, respira hondo y busca sus mejores pantalones vaqueros. 

Draco siente la red flu cuando está por irse a la cama. Consulta la hora y se extraña, ¿quién lo está llamando a esta hora? además en esas fechas todo el mundo está de vacaciones ya. 

Más que curioso se acerca a las llamas verdes y le sorprende ver a Harry detrás del fuego. ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado ahora? Con lo loco que parece estar el auror, puede ser cualquier cosa. Primero le da un puñetazo, luego le invita a cenar y se acuestan, luego pasa de él y le manda a sus abogados como si fuesen perros de presa… Le vuelve loco en todos los sentidos. 

Le pide si puede pasar y durante un momento lo duda, pero parece que viene en son de paz, así que le da el visto bueno y a los pocos segundos lo tiene delante. Viene vestido casi igual que el día del festival en el Londres muggle, ¿qué pretende?

Antes de que pueda pensar en nada más, saca los papeles que le ha mandado hace unas cuantas horas. 

—Me has dado la casa.

Durante unos segundos, no sabe bien si ha sido una pregunta o una afirmación.

—Si, es lo que te dije que haría —confirma.

—Ya, pero mis abogados me dijeron que habías bloqueado tus bienes y que no podría conseguirla.

Draco se extraña, ¿por qué sabe eso Harry?

—Bueno, eso es una larga historia —reconoce un poco pensativo—, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con Grimmauld Place.

Harry se muestra cabizbajo y Draco empieza a comprender la razón del cambio tan drástico en el auror.

—¿Creías que iba a quedármela? —el silencio por respuesta le hace comprender que ha dado en el clavo—, ¿por eso me has estado tratando así? —más silencio. 

Draco cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza. Maldito Gryffindor impulsivo.

—Mis abogados — _ “en realidad, los de Hermione” _ , piensa—, me dijeron que habías bloqueado tus bienes para que nadie pudiera intervenirlos y que me iba a ser imposible recuperar la casa. Y que eso lo habías hecho tú.

—¿De verdad pensaste que después de todo —Draco no aclara a que se refiere con  _ “todo” _ , pero oh, ambos entienden bien a qué se refiere—, iba a engañarte para quedarme con tu casa? ¿porque accediste a salir conmigo si creías que era capaz de algo así?

Que Harry parezca algo abochornado le hace sentir un poco mejor, pero solo un poco.

Draco le aclara que el abogado de su padre avisó a este cuando él empezó a mover todo el tema de la casa, así que Lucius bloqueó todos los movimientos, pero la parte positiva es que Grimmauld place no era una propiedad Malfoy, así que Lucius, ahora en el exilio porque en Inglaterra es una persona non grata, no pudo evitar por más que quiso que Draco cediese la propiedad.

—Por eso estuve tan ocupado, porque estaba intentando operar con mis empresas con el bloqueo que mi padre había puesto en todos mis bienes y cuentas.

—Me siento muy estúpido —dice Harry que se siente como un niño al que está regañando su profesor. 

—Bueno, ahora está todo aclarado; espero que estés contento ahora que tienes la casa de vuelta —ante lo que parece ser un intento de réplica por parte de Harry, Draco contínua—. Es mejor así, no sé en qué estábamos pensando.

_ “Idiota, idiota, idiota…” _ piensa Harry. Él estaba pensando en tantas cosas que se siente abrumado.

—Yo sí sé en qué estaba pensando Draco —le dice de todas formas. La ha cagado, rebajarse no le hará perder nada más en este momento—. Estaba pensando en que todo parecía demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta un poco a la defensiva cruzándose de brazos.

—En que el día del festival fue perfecto y el día siguiente. Tu y yo en mi casa. En que me sentí lo más cómodo que me había sentido nunca con nadie. Pensé que encajábamos demasiado bien, que de repente todo tenía sentido. Pero… —duda en como explicarle esto—, era demasiado bueno, y a mi nunca me pasan cosas buenas. 

Draco lucha internamente por mantenerse fuerte y no ir corriendo a besarle. Él es ese  _ cosas buenas _ . Harry se ha referido a él como  _ cosas buenas _ . El maldito héroe del mundo mágico piensa que él es algo bueno. No, que ellos dos, juntos, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Es lo más generoso que nadie le ha dicho jamás, es la forma más bonita a la que alguien se ha referido a él nunca. Así que esto es la valentía Gryffindor. Tener las agallas de escupir tus sentimientos de esa forma tan explícita.

—¿Crees que va a funcionar? —pregunta él, que tiene la misma sensación. 

—No lo sé —contesta Harry con sinceridad—, pero sería estúpido no intentarlo, y creo que ya he llenado mi cupo de estupideces para toda una vida. No quiero tener que arrepentirme de nada más.

Draco se acerca a él con lentitud. Como quien se acerca a un animal sin saber cómo va a reaccionar.

—¿Qué pasa si no sale bien? —murmura casi sobre su boca.

—Que lo hemos intentado —Harry le mira los labios al hablar—. ¿Qué pasa si sale bien?

No puede evitar reírse. Antes de besarle le mira a los ojos y tiene esa sensación que tuvo aquel fin de semana. Pero después, ya no recuerda nada.

Y justo cuando están por profundizar ese beso, suena el gran reloj del salón de Draco marcando la medianoche, ambos se vuelven sobresaltados. El slytherin le mira mientras le acuna la cara entre las manos.

—Feliz Navidad, Harry.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
